The Diamond Boys (A Steven Universe AU) (Season 1)
by Olivia the Fandom Girl
Summary: Four Diamonds. Four Stevens. Can they change HomeWorld's bias system or they gonna to repeat their mom's mistakes? Cover picture and White Steven belongs to thechekhov on Tumblr. This story also has a Tumblr: thediamondboys.
1. A New but Similar World

"Is everything alright, Steve?" asked Yellow Pearl. " **Sighs**. I'm alright Pearl. Thank you," said the twelve year old. "I know this isn't like Earth, but HomeWorld needs their diamonds and since we don't have much resources to make more diamonds, we had no choice but to do this. I hope your dad understands," said Yellow Pearl. "My dad didn't seems all that interested in me anyway. I think the only reason he "took care" of me because he felt guilty that he had child with a "woman" he barely knew for two years before I came along. But I can't blame him. My mom was beautiful," said Steve. "She sure was. Would you like me to show you everything your mom own?" asked Yellow Pearl. "In a minute. I just want to be here by myself," said Steve. "As you wish," said Yellow Pearl as she walks out and close the door. As Steve looks around, he can't help that everything seems familiar even if he been on HomeWorld for a day and a half.

"There. Your room is complete," said Blue Pearl. "Just like my old room," said Stevie. "That was the plan, my Stevie," said Blue Pearl smiling. The thirteen year old can't help but smiled back. He knew about his mother's rule as a dictator, but he always had in mind if he had the chance to rule HomeWorld, he was going to do things different than his mom and since Blue Pearl told him about HomeWorld's conditions, he feel like he has the chance. He felt bad having to leave his family behind, but he promised he'll visit them when he had the chance. As Stevie looks out the window of his mom's room, he can't help that he's been here before. "Is there's something wrong, Stevie?" asked Blue Pearl. "No. I just feel so connected to her right now," said Stevie. "I see," said Blue Pearl. "Did you say my mom had a pool?" asked Stevie. "Yes, she did," said Blue Pearl. "Good. Then I want my brothers to be there in a couple of minutes," said Stevie. "OK. I'll let them know," said Blue Pearl.

"Wow, my mom's room is big and empty. Did she needed a lot of space?" asked Stephen. ' **She...needed...space,'** said White Pearl; repeating his words. "Right. I forgot you can't speak like the other Pearls. Well, since we are back on HomeWorld, maybe I can fix you somehow. But as for now, I'm going to ask you questions and you answer ' **Yes** ' or ' **No**.' OK?" ' **...OK?'** "OK. Was my mom the main ruler? Yes or No?" asked the eleven year old. ' **Yes,'** said White Pearl. "Was she very huge? Yes or no?" ' **Yes,'** said White Pearl. "Was she very terrifying? Yes or no? ' **Yes,'** said White Pearl with a uncomfortable look on her face. Stephen noticed that she's getting scared, so he decided to stop. He sits down on the floor and look around the room again. He noticed there are no windows, no decorations, no anything. Plus it was very cold. It reminds him when he was a foster child before he ran away with Pearl. "Gee. If my mom was that type of person, how would HomeWorld will react to me?" he asked sadly. White Pearl sat next to him and hug him and he hugs back.

"There. All set," said Pearl as the Pebbles was finishing up Steven's room. Steven looks outside his mother's room and noticed White Diamond's ship. Pearl noticed that Steven as looking worried. "What's wrong, Steven?" asked Pearl. Garnet and Amethyst also starts to look concerced. "I thought that the diamonds would be here to help with the corruption, but now it's weird that I know I have three younger siblings. I don't even know if they know how to use their mothers' powers," said Steven. "Well, don't forget you didn't know how to use your powers neither. Maybe you can help them," said Pearl. "Maybe, but I'm just Pink Diamond; the least important one. But it doesn't mean I can do things different than my mom," said Steven happily. "That's the spirit Steven," said Amethyst. "And since you're older, you can somewhat take the lead in this. With everyone on board, we can heal the corruption gems and fix this system. It's like a new Era of the Gems," said Garnet. "Might as well called it Era Three," said Steven jokely. "Oh, Steven. You're just like your mother in so many ways," said Pearl. Then everyone starts to laugh.

Then everyone heard a chime and Pearl noticed it was Blue Diamond's theme and open the door. "I'm hope I'm not interrupting anything, but my...Stevie would like everyone to meet at his mother's Extraction Pool when you get the chance," said Blue Pearl. "OK. Give me a minute to change," said Steven. "We'll be here," said Garnet. Soon, Pearl, Steven, and Blue Pearl was at the pool doors and the Topaz open the doors for them. "We'll wait here," said Blue Pearl. As Steven walks up the stairs, he noticed his younger siblings was already in the pool. He feels sad leaving his friends and family behind for now, but he knows he needs to get his half-brothers on his side to help the corrupted gems and hopefully fix up the damage their mothers left behind.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

"Hello Steven. So glad you can make it," said Stevie. Steven looks around the pool and then at his half-siblings. "Well, are you getting in or what?" said Steve with an annoyed tone. "Oh. Yeah," said Steven as he was getting in the pool. "Your mom has a nice pool. It's calming," said Stephen. "I know right. I never would've thought that she would have a pool. Her entire room is nice and pretty. Have you guys look around your mothers' room?" asked Stevie. "I haven't yet. But I should do it once I leave here," said Steve. "My mom being the ultra diamond, I hardly doubt I'm done looking at everything she owns. Her room wasn't interesting, however. It was just an empty space," said Stephen. "Well, you can re-do it in anyway you want. It's yours now," said Steve. "I know. I just got to get use to this," said Stephen. "My mom didn't really have much since she wasn't so serious at her duties, I guess. But I love her room. Anyway, why did you invite us here?" said Steven.

"Well, I did because us being the offspring of the diamonds, as soon as we get used to our duties, we might not be able to see each other often. Plus I want us to get to know each other since this was all of a sudden," said Stevie. "Well, since we're the ones calling the shots, we can make time to see each other," said Steven. "Yeah. You're right Steven. Well, since we're here, how about we talk about our lives before we got here," said Stevie. "I guess I'll go first," said Steven. The three other Stevens grouped together as Steven talks about his life. "Well, my mom was Pink Diamond but I was raised by my mom's closet companions named Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl and I was also raised by my dad Greg. Before I knew she was Pink Diamond, I used to believe that she was Rose Quartz, a soldier who rebel against the diamonds and make the Crystal Gems. But some months earlier, Pearl told me who my mom really was after I ask her about the shattering of Pink Diamond and it make sense why I was so different than the quartz soldiers I've seen. It was an emotional time for anyone, but after all that happen, we decided to ask the diamonds for help with the gems that got damaged during the war, but to find out I have three younger siblings as well," said Steven. The other Stevens couldn't believe how complicated his life was and is. "So your mom make a fake persona to rebel against her own family?" asked Stephen. "Yeah. Pretty much," said Steven. "Wow. So do you feel like Rose Quartz or Pink Diamond now?" asked Stevie. "Neither. I'm my own person," said Steven. "That's a good way to look at it. So who would like to go next?" said Stevie. "How about you?" asked Steve. "Me. Oh, alright," said Stevie.

Steven, Stephen, and Steve looks at Stevie as he tells about his life. "Well, Blue Pearl told me that for 6,000 years, my mom has grieved over the lost of Pink Diamond and visited Korea when she had the chance. But on one particular day, my dad, who is named Lynn, told me that he was visiting Korea and saw something out of the blue. He keep walking until he saw a huge blue lady with a blue ballerina girl; as he used to call them that. Anyway, he noticed that Blue Diamond was crying and he asked her what's wrong. After that, Blue Pearl told me that they just hit it off really well. Then she remembers meeting my dad's family back in the U.S. before Blue told them she was pregnant with me. Then my dad told me how sad he was when Blue will have to 'die' so I can exist. But he promise her that I will be raised by a family that would love me. That's basically my life until recently Blue Pearl told me about HomeWorld's conditions and I had to leave my family for now. I miss them, but I told them I'll visit when I got the chance."

"Well, it's seems that you two had good family lives," said Steve. "Ehh. It was complicated for me," said Steven. "At least your father cared about you. My dad didn't let me visit my own family. I guess I wasn't good enough," said Steve. "I guess you don't want to talk about your family then," said Stevie. "No. I'll go ahead since we're doing it anyway," said Steve. Steven, Stephen, and Stevie looks at Steve as he talks about his life. "I was raised in Alabama with my dad Chris and Yellow Pearl. My dad told me that he saw my mom's ship in a middle of a forest. At first he was scared at her but got closed quickly and had me two years later. He told me that it was unexpected and he wasn't ready, so he left me with Yellow Pearl when I was five. Yellow Pearl was the best thing that happen to me because she care about me. Then she told me we had to leave Earth to go to HomeWorld and I didn't mind at all. It's better than what I was used to."

"That's kinda sad," said Steven. "I mean, what can you do? Things happen sometimes," said Steve. "At least you know your dads. I don't even know who my dad is or family for that matter. All I had was horrible foster parents. I didn't feel safe until I met Pearl," said Stephen with tears in his eyes. "Gee, and I thought my life was bad," said Steve. "Well, look on the bright side. We're finally together now and we can be the best family ever," said Steven with a smile on his face. The other Stevens look at him and smiled also. It was something about Steven that makes them feel completed; like he's the glue that holds them together. "Well, that's enough swimming for me. I'll see you later," said Steve as he got his towel and dries himself off. "I'm calling it too. See you guys," said Stephen as he follows Steve. "This was actually kinda fun. We should do it again soon," said Steven as he got out himself and dried off. "Yeah. I do feel bad for them. They never really had a good life. But they seem to like us," said Stevie. "Mhm. I got a feeling that Yellow and White wasn't good at emotions as Blue and Pink. So they are the same. But it doesn't mean that they won't open up. We got to be patient with them," said Steven. "Yeah," said Stevie.

Then Steven got an idea. "I just thought of something. I'll tell you later. I have to go now," said Steven as he waves goodbye to Stevie and walks down the stairs. "Hello Steven. Did you have fun?" ask Pearl. "I did. But we need to take the warp pad back to Beach City to get some pizza. I'm thinking about throwing a pizza party with my siblings." "Hmm. That's sound great. But why pizza?" said Pearl. "Because pizza brings people together and it's the best," said Steven. "OK. But we must go back to Pink's room so you can change clothes," said Pearl. By the time they reach Pink's room, Amethyst was holding money as Garnet was holding two boxes of pizza. "I see you already got the pizza," said Pearl. "Yeah. G here told me she saw Steven and his brothers having a pizza party after they left Blue's pool. So we went back to Beach City and got some," said Amethyst. "Well, that's great. I'll call them in a few minutes once I get myself together," said Steven. Ten minutes later, Steven, his brothers, their Pearls, Garnet and Amethyst were sitting down and eating pizza; expect the Gems (minus Amethyst). Steven's brothers were shocked to know that Amethyst eats. "I thought gems don't need food," said Stephen. "We don't. I like it though," said Amethyst. Then everyone enjoyed themselves until it was dark. Steven noticed his brothers were getting sleepy; himself included. "I think that's enough for one day. See you tomorrow," said Blue Pearl as she carried Stevie in her arms and walk out of Pink's room. Yellow Pearl does the same thing to Steve and White Pearl wrapped herself and Stephen in a bubble and rolls out. Pearl then closed the door and noticed Steven was already sleep. She was going to wake him up so he can put on some PJS, but went against it. Then she went where Amethyst and Garnet was standing and looks outside the window of Pink's room. "I hope this works," said Pearl.


	3. Revelation of White and Pink Pearl

It was night time on HomeWorld, and Stephen was sleeping in his mother's ship. Suddenly, he wakes up because of a bright light. "Hey, can anyone turn that off?" he asked. Then he looks up and saw what it looks to be his mother standing on some small stairs. "Mom, is that really you?" he asked with tears in his eyes. He can't believe how big and beautiful she is. Just as he thought he was going to get an answer from her, a white bubble came in and coming out of it was Pink Diamond and two pearls. "Huh? Pink Diamond? I thought…" Then he realized it was a dream because he knows that the Diamonds are gone. "What kind of dream is this?" he asked quietly. Then suddenly he hears his mother talking to Pink Diamond.

" _Why, hello starlight. Glad you can make it,"_ said White Diamond. " _I didn't. You send your pearl to get me,"_ said Pink Diamond angrily. " _Well, now that you are here, I need to talk to you. This ball you thrown tonight was very shameful. You should know better than to let organics from the Kyainte colony in the ballroom. It took all our courts to get them out of here. You disappointed me,"_ said White. " _I know. Blue told me,"_ said Pink Diamond with tears in her eyes. Then Stephen saw a pearl that looks like his pearl but pink standing in front of her. " _White, Pink didn't mean it. We didn't know they was going to do act like that. She won't do it again. I promise,"_ said Pink Pearl. " _Who told you to talk, Pearl?"_ said White Diamond with a mad look on her face. Then she grabs Pink Pearl and blasted her eye out. " _ **PEARL! NO!"**_ yelled Pink Diamond. Then she starts to cry. Stephen can't believe what he just saw. He can't believe his mother is so cruel. " _Now. starlight. Dry those tears. I figured that this….pearl was making you act like this. But you can't be a proper diamond without one. So I decided to give you my pearl. At least she knows her place,"_ said White Diamond. " _But I don't want her. I want my own pearl back. Plus she's a boring grey color,"_ said Pink. " _Well, let's change that, shall we?"_ said White Diamond. Then she touch her pearl's gem and she went from grey to colorful. " _There we are. Now you got nothing to complaint about,"_ said White. " _But, it's still not the same White. This doesn't…,"_ said Pink. Then White Diamond told her to be quiet. " _Shh! My Pearl, you are now Pink Diamond's pearl. Do as she says, but keep her in line. If you mess up, your punishment is going to be worse than her old pearl. Don't disappoint me,"_ said White. " _As you wish, my...former diamond,"_ said Pearl. Then Stephen sees his mother bubbled them and send them out of her room.

" _Now, as for you, you have been a naughty pearl. But don't worry. You're going to be perfect now,"_ said White Diamond to Pink Pearl. "What is she going to do to her?" asked Stephen quietly. Then all of the sudden he sees white light from his mother's eyes going towards Pink Pearl and she went from pink to grey in an instant. " **NO! MOM, STOP!** " yelled Stephen. The he sees the white light heading towards him. But before it hits him, he wakes up screaming. 'White' Pearl rush over to hug him. He looks up and hugs her back. "Pearl, I understand now. But don't worry. I'll fix you...somehow. Then he hears his door open. "White Diamond, my...Steve wants you to meet him in his mother's extraction chamber," said Yellow Pearl. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute. There's somewhere I need to go first," said Stephen. "As you wish," said Yellow Pearl as she walks out. Fifteen minutes later, Stephen and 'White' Pearl was at his older brother Steven's room. Pearl opens the door. "Oh, hello Stephen," said Pearl. "Hey. I need to ask Steven something, please," said Stephen. "Ok. Steven, your youngest brother want you," said Pearl. "Send him in," said Steven and Pearl let Stephen and 'White' Pearl in his room. "What do you need, little bro?" asked Steven. "I need to borrow your pearl. I need to ask her some things, and I can't ask my pearl because she only repeats my words," said Stephen. "Umm, sure if Pearl don't mind," said Steven, looking at her. "I don't mind. What do you need from me?" asked Pearl. "I need you to come with me because Steve invited me to his mom's extraction chamber," said Stephen.

"Oh. I see. But what about...White Pearl?" said Pearl. "She can stay with me. We'll take care of her," said Steven. "Heh. Come on Pearl. I don't want to keep Steve waiting on me," said Stephen. Then Stephen and Pearl wave goodby to Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and 'White' Pearl and walk out the room. Five minutes later, Stephen and Pearl make it to Yellow Diamond's extraction chamber. "Welcome. My Steve had been expected you, White Diamond," said Yellow Pearl. "Please. Call me Stephen," said Stephen. "White Stephen," said Yellow Pearl. "No, just Stephen," said Stephen. "Just Stephen," said Yellow Pearl. Then Stephen said, "Call me...lasagna." "Stephen, stop. You going to break her," said Pearl. "Have a nice time, White Lasagna," said Yellow Pearl as Stephen walks in the chamber. "Glad you can make it, Stephen," said Steve. "Yeah. Why did you call me to come here?" asked Stephen. "Well, since I already invited Steven and Stevie in here, you was the only one left," said Steve. "I see. Hey can I talk to you about something?" said Stephen. "Sure," said Steve. Then Stephen told him about the dream he had last night. "Whoa. Well, you have been saying you want to get your pearl fix. Maybe this is a way of your mom telling you how to do it," said Steve. "Nah. I don't think that's it. There's something else, I think," said Stephen. "Well, then you need to talk to Pearl. She might have the answers you need," said Steve. "I know. That why I got her now and left mine with Steven," said Stephen. "I see. Well, I'm about to leave anyway. I need to check on my Bismuths' progress on what I ask them to build. Tell me everything, ok?" said Steve as he and Stephen walk out the extraction chamber. "Will do," said Stephen. Then Stephen waves at Steve and they went their separate ways. "Did you have fun?" asked Pearl. "Yes. Hey Pearl?" said Stephen. "Yes? What is it?" asked Pearl. "I need to talk to you," said Stephen.


	4. My Pearl is Your Pearl

"What do you need to ask, Stephen?" ask Pearl, looking concerned. "Umm, I want to talk about my pearl. Last night, I had a dream where I saw my mom talking to Steven's mom, Pink, and there was two pearls. One of them look like my pearl but pink and the other pearl look like you but grey. Anyway, my mom swap them and I woke up. Now I understand why my pearl is the way she is. But what I want to ask you is were you my mom's original pearl?" said Stephen. Pearl started to blush and looking scared. "Well? I'm waiting," said Stephen. " **Sighs**. We need to talk in your room. We don't need the others knowing about this right now," said Pearl quietly. "Alright then," said Stephen. Then Pearl opens the door to Stephen's room and looks around. "Wow, it looks different in here," said Pearl. "Yeah, the pebbles help. But don't forget why we came here. Were you my mom's original pearl?" ask Stephen.

"Yes, I was your mom's original pearl and for a while, it was the best position I had," said Pearl. "What do you mean by that?" asked Stephen. "That's another story for another day. But I know about the situation you were telling me. It was a 1,000 years ago before Pink had the Earth. It was after a ball that Pink had thrown. I remember White telling me to go to Pink's room to get her and Pink Pearl. After that, I remember them talking and Pink Pearl interrupted. I knew something bad was going to happen to her because we are not allowed to talk unless our diamond permitted us. Then I saw White blasted Pink Pearl's eye out and came to a conclusion that she was the cause of Pink's behavior lately so that when I became her pearl. The last thing I remember White saying to me was that I better not failed of keeping Pink in line or that my punishment is going to be worse than Pink Pearl. Then she sends us out of her room. For the longest time, I tried to keep Pink happy. But I just never could," said Pearl.

"Well, maybe she just misses her original pearl. You was never made for her in the first place. But she must've appreciated you or else she wouldn't trust you to make her Rose Quartz persona or be in the rebellion with her too," said Stephen. "Yeah. To be honest, Pink had given me a choice to go back to HomeWorld before the rebellion, but I wanted to stay with her. She made me felt free. Plus, she remind me so much of what your mom used to be," said Pearl. "My mom used to be like Pink? When did that happened?" asked Stephen. "Like I said earlier, I'll have to tell you that another day," said Pearl. "Right. But you need to go and tell Steven about this. He needs to know too. I know you guys just got over the 'Pink is Rose' situation, but he needs to know about his mom's original pearl," said Stephen. Pearl sighs and said, "I know. He doesn't deserve more secrets from me. But how long we've been gone, he might already know," said Pearl. Ten minutes later, Pearl and Stephen made to Pink's Room. Pearl open the door and Steven ran to her and hugs her. "Have I been gone that long?" asked Pearl as she rubs Steven's hair. "I'm just happy to see you. Stephen's pearl was OK, but I miss you," said Steven. "Where is my pearl?" said Stephen. "She's sitting over there. For some reason, every time she looks at me, she gets sad," said Steven. Stephen looks at Pearl and looks where his pearl was sitting. "Steven, there's something you need to know about my pearl, and I think Pearl can tell you better than me," said Stephen. "Oh?" said Steven. Then Pearl and Steven went into another room to talk.

"What is it, Pearl?" asked Steven. "I'm not your mom's original pearl. The pearl that Stephen has was your mom's pearl, but White Diamond swap us because she thought Pink Pearl was a bad influence on her," said Pearl. Steven gives her a mad look and ask, "Why didn't you tell me you belong to another diamond before my mom or that my mom had another pearl?" "I didn't think it was important to tell you about my past life before your mom, but since I told Stephen, I thought it was right to let you know too. Plus, we just got over the 'Rose Quartz' situation, and I didn't want to put much pressure on you," said Pearl. "Well, thank you for telling me. I did fix her eye however, but let's see if I can heal her completely," said Steven. "I don't think you can do anything else Steven," said Pearl. "Well, we have to try something Pearl," said Steven. When Pearl and Steven came out the room they was in, they noticed that Garnet, Amethyst, Stephen, and 'White' Pearl were sitting on the floor. "I see that you fix her eye, Steven. Thank you," said Stephen. "You're welcome. But let me see if I can heal her even more," said Steven. Then Steven got some of this healing spit and ask 'White' Pearl to stand up. Then he put his hand on her gem, but nothing happens. "What? It didn't work?" said Steven sadly. "I wonder how can you fix her eye, but not her completely?" asked Stephen. "Because his healing spit only works on cracked gems and at one point, it help a corrupted gem, but not for long. This gem is controlled, and only can be set free by the controller," said Garnet.

"I saw how my mom took controlled her in a dream, but I don't know how to use my gem. I guess I can't help her at all," said Stephen with tears in his eyes. Steven went and hug his little brother. "I know it's hard to understand gem stuff, but that's why I always have the gems to tell me everything. But I can show you how to make your gem summon a weapon," said Steven. "OK then," said Stephen. "OK. I first thought that ice cream sandwiches were the reason why my gem glowed, but it was all me. All you have to do is focus your energy towards you gem and a weapon should came out," said Steven. "But don't push yourself too hard," said Pearl. "OK. Here goes nothing," said Stephen. Steven and the gems step back as Stephen focus his energy towards his gem. Then a few second later, his gem glowed and came out was a staff with the diamond symbol on it. "Cool. I got a staff. But how does this help set Pearl free?" said Stephen. "Hmm. Try to activate it," said Steven. Then Stephen focus his energy towards his weapon and the staff begin to glow and a white light shoot out of it; almost hitting Amethyst. "Hey. Watch it Stephen," said Amethyst. "Sorry Amy. Pearl, can you stand here?" said Stephen. 'White' Pearl did as Stephen told and he aim his weapon towards her and a white light went to her gem and she went from grey to pink.

"PEARL. YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL," said Stephen as he runs to her and gave her a big hug with tears in his eyes. Pink Pearl hugs Stephen back and said,"Thank you Stephen. You did what your mother wouldn't do for a pearl. I appreciate it." "Well you deserve it. But I guess you want to go back to Pink now," said Stephen sadly. Pink Pearl looks at Steven and Pearl and back to Stephen. "As much as I miss Pink, I'm not going to leave you. Plus, Pearl is doing a wonderful job with Steven. I'm sure Pink appreciated her," said Pink Pearl. Pearl and Steven walk over to where they were. "If you want, we can raise them together. I think there's no division here," said Pearl. "Yeah. That's sounds great," said Pink Pearl. Then Pearl and Pink Pearl hug Steven and Stephen and they hug them back; knowing that their family is more completed now.


	5. Getting Used To It

Stevie wakes up one morning with blue sun rays hitting his face. "Huh? Morning already?" he said while he rubs his eyes. Since HomeWorld doesn't have a time system, he knows it's morning when the rays of sunshine hits his face. He gets up, dust off his blueberry PJ's, and made up his bed. Then he goes to the bathroom to freshen up a bit before Blue Pearl comes into his room. "Good Morning, my Stevie. Your brothers are waiting for you in the throne room for breakfast," she said. "Alright. I'll be out in a minute," said Stevie. A few minutes later, Blue Pearl and Stevie was walking down the hallway to the throne room. As he looks outside, he couldn't believe that he and his brothers were on HomeWorld for some months now. Although he doesn't mind being the new Blue Diamond, he does miss his family on Earth. He hopes that after some time, he will be able to visit them.

"Hi Stevie," said Steven as he saw him walk in the throne room. "Hi Steven," he said as he sat at the table. He also saw his younger brothers sitting at the table as well. "You guys are sure here early," said Stevie. "Well, it's not that early. It's like 10:30, dude," said Steve. "Huh. I wonder why I tend to sleep longer than you three," said Stevie as he rubs his face. "It's probably due to your gem," said Steven. "Yes. Steven is right. Blue Diamond was always the "sleepy" type; even though we don't need it," said Blue Pearl. Just then, Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, and Yellow Pearl came back with the boys' breakfast. "Sorry it took so long. The Chick-Fil-A restaurant that Steve told us about took longer to get your orders than we thought," said Pearl. "Well, that restaurant is always crowded. It's very popular where Steve lives," said Yellow Pearl. "Well, I still appreciate it, Pearl. All of us do," said Steve. "Anything for my...Steve," said Yellow Pearl; doing the diamond salute. "Pearl, we have talked about this. You don't need to do that," said Steve. "Sorry. Force of habit," said Yellow Pearl. "Sighs. It's OK Pearl. Let's eat," said Steve as he pass out the food bags to his brothers. "Since you were still asleep, I told them to just get you a chicken biscuit with hash browns and iced coffee. I knew you liked iced coffee, Stevie," said Blue Pearl. "Thanks Pearl. I appreciate it," said Stevie.

As the boys begin to eat, Steven said, "I have been thinking about something. Since we and the gems here have worked hard to get HomeWorld somewhat back to normal as of now, we need a get-together with our families and the gems." "That sounds great and all, but do gems even know how to have fun and throw a party? I mean, as far as I know, we, our Pearls, Garnet and Amethyst are the only ones who knows what that is," said Steve. "Actually, back in the day, Pink used to throw balls every time the other diamonds accomplish something. But they were mostly just sitting there while the gems dance and sing, and that was it," said Pearl. "Yeah. I remember those balls. The last one I remember was the one where Pink let those Kyanite creatures in and that when my life changed," said Pink Pearl with tears in her eyes. Pearl then wipe her tears and said, "Yeah. But you don't have to live that way anymore. We're in peace now." "Yeah, and I can be with you too," said Pink Pearl; smiling. Then Pearl kiss her on the cheek and Pink Pearl blushed. Stephen looks away embarrassed while Steven and Stevie smiled. "Oh, I see you P," said Amethyst while Garnet gives a thumbs-up. Steve, with a stern look on his face, said, "Pearls, we're supposed to talk about the party or ball or whatever." "Oh, yeah. Do you guys want to try and throw one?" said Pearl. "Yeah. That sounds great," said Steven. "But how we're going to let the gems know?" asked Stephen. "We could do a broadcast. Every gem would stop their work for a diamond's announcement," said Yellow Pearl. "Yeah. We need to go ahead and let the families know too, said Blue Pearl.

"Yeah. Also, knowing we haven't been on Earth for a minute, they might want us to stay for a bit," said Steven. "So should we go ahead and do the announcement after we finish eating or what?" said Stevie. "I can do the announcement on my own since I have no family," said Stephen. "Are you OK doing it on your own?" asked Steven. "Yeah. You guys go ahead and be with your family. I'll be OK. Besides, if the gems can be kinda fine without their diamonds for as long as it was, they'll be fine knowing the White is still here for now," said Stephen. "No. My family can wait. I'll stay here with you, Stephen," said Steve. "Aww. That's sweet. I knew you care about us deeply," said Steven. "Don't push it," said Steve. After the boys got done eating, Steven, Stevie, Amethyst, Garnet and their pearls got on separate warp pads to their hometowns and Steve and Stephen are still in the throne room getting ready for the announcement for the party. "Alright. Pink Pearl and I got everything set up. You boys are ready?" said Yellow Pearl. "Ready as I'll ever be," said Stephen. "Let's get this over with," said Steve. Then Pink Pearl turns the camera towards them and Yellow Pearl pushes a button and said, "In 3, 2, 1…" Then a diamond shape screen appear all over HomeWorld. Every gem stop their work to listen to Stephen and Steve. "Hello everyone. These are the sons of White and Yellow Diamond, Stephen and Steve; as many of you guys know now. Anyways, for a while we have been busy trying to get HomeWorld back on track and you guys have been working hard. So all of us decided to throw a ball to celebrate," said Steve. "Yeah. We'll have games, food, music, and other cool things. I know you guys don't need to eat and all, but we promised you guys will have a fun time. The party will be this weekend. We hope to see you guys here," said Stephen.

Then Yellow Pearl cut of the broadcast. "You guys did a good job," said Yellow Pearl. "Thanks. I'm going to call Chick-Fil-A to do our catering tomorrow sometime," said Steve. "Well. Looks like we got everything coming together," said Pink Pearl. "Hey guys. I mean to ask something," said Stephen. "What is it?" asked the pearls. Then Stephen points out the window to the court house. "What's that big hole that's in front of the court house?" asked Stephen. "Oh. That was the first kindergarten that was ever made before they move to other planets," said Pink Pearl. "You think it could be more gems down there?" asked Stephen. "I hardly doubt it. It has been eons since that kindergarten was used," said Yellow Pearl. "Well, it won't be bad to look. Come on, Stephen. Let's go get the Peridots. I'm pretty sure they can take us down there to see," said Steve. Then the two boys left the throne room with their pearls inside.


	6. Meeting Rutile

"We should be landing in a few minutes," said Yellow Peridot as she, Olive Peridot, Steve, and Stephen goes down into the Homeworld Kindergarten. "It's weird that Homeworld had a kindergarten. I thought gems were always made somewhere else, you know," said Stephen. "Well, I guess they had to start somewhere right? Besides, you don't know how big it really is," said Steve. "Well, according to the Homeworld records my diamonds, this kindergarten was supposed to be the only gem production, but after White realizes what was happening to the planet, she decided to stop it and make Homeworld more comfortable by making it what it is today. So most of the Era 1 gems were actually made here," said Olive Peridot. "Olive, we talk about this. You don't have to talk us my diamonds. You can call me Stephen and him Steve. Plus, do you think our moms were made here?" asked Stephen. "Sorry. Force of habit. But according to the records, it was rumored that they were made here, so it made sense why all of the Era 1 gems had to be made somewhere else after sometime. But no one was able to find their exit holes, so it always was a rumor," said Olive Peridot. "Maybe we can try to find them so it won't be a rumor anymore," said Steve. "It will have to wait because I just pin-pointed where some gems might be hiding in here," said Yellow Peridot. "Great. Yellow Peridot, takes us down," said Stephen.

As the gang came out of the pod, Steve and Stephen noticed the changes in the gravitational pull. "Ugh, why is there so much pressure down here?" ask Steve as he wipes his face. "It just heavier down here. We gems can quickly fit into any surface. But I guess you guys are half gems, so it might be different for you," said Yellow Peridot. "Do you guys need to go back to the pod?" asked Olive Peridot. "No. We'll be fine. Right, Steve?" said Stephen as he saw Steve still struggling a bit. "Easy for you to say. Your gem is stronger than mines. But I'll be OK," said Steve. "OK. I guess we'll start walking this way," said Yellow Peridot as she and everyone else start to walking to the right. As they keep walking, Steve and Stephen started to look around the huge kindergarten. Then suddenly Stephen starts to feel funny and hanging his head down. "Little bro! Are you OK?!" said Steve as he goes to help him. "Is something bothering you, Stephen?" said Olive Peridot. "It just for some reason I just a bad feeling about this kindergarten and just the thought of gems actually still down here is making me sad," said Stephen. "Could be your mom trying to communicate with you?" asked Yellow Peridot. "I don't know. It was just a funny feeling for a second," said Stephen. Then everyone heard something moving inside a cave leading to another part of the kindergarten. "Did everyone heard that? It might those gems you talking about, Yellow Peridot," said Stephen. "Maybe. But we must be cautious," said Yellow Peridot. "She's right. Stephen, pull out your weapon just in case," said Steve as he pulls out his lightsaber. Stephen pulls out his staff and the group carefully walks into the cave.

"If you are a gem, please come on out. We don't want to hurt you," said Olive Peridot. "How do I know you're trying to get us caught?" said a voice. "We're not. We came down here because the diamonds' sons are throwing a party and they don't want to leave anyone out," said Yellow Peridot. " **WAIT. THE DIAMONDS' ARE HERE?** " said another voice. "Not really. If you come on out, you can see what we mean," said Olive Peridot. Then a red conjoined gem came out from their hiding place, looking confused and scared. Then the one wearing the red suit with black stripes noticed the weapons the boys' have. "Are you going to shatter us?!" she asked. "What? No, we're not," said Stephen. Then the one wearing the black suit with red stripes said, "Then why do you have your weapons out?" Steve and Stephen quickly gotten rid of them. "Look. we're not going to hurt you. We just had them out just in case we saw something creepy," said Steve. "Oh. I see," said the one wearing the red suit. "What kind of gems are you two?" asked Stephen. "According to their gem shape and color, they are a Rutile," said Yellow Peridot. "She's right. We are. We came down here to avoid being shattered by our superiors of our unit," said Rutlie (Black Suit). "Well I think you look fine. Are there any more of you guys?" said Stephen. "Well, not of my gem type. But there are more off-color gems down this way," said Rutile (Red Suit). "Can you take us to them?" asked Steve. "How do you know that we can trust you?" asked Rutile (Black Suit). "If we were our mothers, you guys properly would be dead. No offense," said Steve. The Rutile Twins looks at Steve with a shocked look. "You have to excuse him, you two. He can be kinda aggressive, but he does have a point," said Stephen. "Well, Ok. Follow us," said Rutile (Red Suit). As the gang follow them, Stephen took Steve to the side and said, "Can you not be so aggressive with them? It's bad enough that they kinda are afraid of us." "Little bro, you know I can't help that. But I'll try to be more nicer, I guess," said Steve. When they got to where the other gems were, Rutile (Black Suit) said to the boys, "Just wait here. We need to get everyone prepared for you two so they just won't run off." Then the Rutile twins, Yellow and Olive Peridot went through an opening to the other side of the cave and the guys sat on the ground. Then Stephen asked Steve, "So...how do you feel about everything?" "What do you mean?" asked Steve. "Well, you know we had to literally drop everything and come here. I mean, I'm OK with it since I never really had a home, you know," said Stephen. "Yeah. I know a few months ago, I told you that my dad never really cared about me. But then I think about your situation, and then maybe I might be too aggressive with him that he doesn't want nothing to do with me," said Steve. "Well, maybe at the party, you can talk to him about some things without being snappy. I know he'll listen to you," said Stephen as he put his hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve gave him a slight smile and said, "Thanks, little bro." Then Olive Peridot walk towards the boys and said, "I think they're ready for you." Then the brothers got up and followed Olive Peridot to their location.


	7. Secrets of the Underground

Steve and Stephen follow Olive Peridot throughout the cave until they came into a much bigger space on the other side. "Wow, this part of the Kindergarten is huge," said Stephen in amazement. "And I thought this place couldn't get even bigger," said Steve. " **So..you..are..the..gems that the Rutile Twins..told us about** ," said a voice. "Huh? Who said that?" asked Steve. Then a caterpillar-like fusion gem came out of the shadows with the Rutile Twins on the left and Yellow Peridot on the right. On top of her dark blue section, there is another fusion gem and an orange gem. Then Yellow Peridot joined Olive Peridot and the boys again. "Umm, who are they, Yellow?" asked Stephen. "These are the Rutile twins' friends. They called themselves ' **The Off Colors** ,'" said Yellow Peridot. "The Off Colors?" said Steve. "Yes, we were considered outcasts due to our..decisions or how we were made," said the raspberry pink fusion gem. "Oh. Well, that's not right. You guys look fine to us," said Stephen as he and Steve got closer to the gems. Then the raspberry gem got off the caterpillar-like fusion's back and hid behind the Rutile Twins. "Rhodonite, I told you don't have to be afraid of them," said Rutile (Red Suit). "Well, I'm still not taking any chances. I know they're not the diamonds themselves like you said, but they still have their gems. So who knows what they are thinking," said Rhodonite. "Oh, come on. If we were the diamonds, you would've been dead. _All_ of you would be dead," said Steve. " **He's right..Rhodonite. They seem..harmless** ," said the caterpillar-like fusion. " _Sighs_. Alright Fluorite. If you say so," said Rhodonite. Then she got from behind the Rutile Twins and went on the other side of Fluorite.

" **Sorry..about that. She just..make sure that we're..not in real danger. By the way..My name is Fluorite. I'm..the guardian of these..gems. I'm also a fusion of..six, but I won't mind..adding more** ," said Fluorite. "Well, nice to meet you," said Stephen as he shook her hand. So, what about the rest of you? What's your deal?" said Steve. "Well, I..well my gems were under a fancy gem named Morganite. When she found out about us fusing, she kicked us out of her department. Then Fluorite found us and we've been together since then," said Rhodonite. "Oh. Well, maybe I can have a talk with this Morganite," said Steve as his gem and eyes glowed. "Steve, calm down. We'll deal with stuff as the time comes. We didn't come down here for that," said Stephen as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Yeah. You're right. Sorry about that," said Steve as he calmed down. "Well, what about you, Rutile Twins? How did you meet them?" asked Stephen. "Well, when we emerged, we weren't supposed to live because of how we look. However, we did because the other Rutiles ran away from us. Then when we were deemed as outcasts from Gem Society, we ran and ran until we found Fluorite, Rhodonite, and Padparadscha. We have been with them since then," said Rutile (Black Suit). "Pad..parad..scha?" said Stephen. "You mean the peachy orange gem on Fluorite?" said Steve. "Yes. Padparadscha, can you come down?" asked Rhodonite. Then Padparadscha got off of Fluorite and stood by Rhodonite.

"This is Padparadscha. She's a sapphire with late predictions. Because of this, she was cast out as well," said Rhodonite. "I predict that Rhodonite is going to tell my story," said Padparadscha. "OMG, she's adorable," said Stephen as he picks her up and hugs her. "I predict that the hybrid white gem is going to hug me," said Padparadscha as she hugs him back. "Stephen, can I talk to you privately?" said Steve. Stephen nods and puts down Paddy. "We'll be back," said Stephen. "Ok, but don't wander off anywhere too far," said Olive Peridot. Soon, the brothers were at another part of the kindergarten, but not too far away from the Off Colors. "So, what do you want to talk about, big bro?" asked Stephen. Then suddenly, he saw Steve's skin turn yellow and electricity surrounding his body. "Bro, are you OK?" asked Stephen. Then Steve turned around with a sullen look and said, "No. I'm not OK." "Why do you feel like this?" asked Stephen. Then Steve got close to Stephen's personal space and yelled, " **ARE YOU THAT OBLIVIOUS TO THE SITUATION WE HAVE HERE?** " Then Stephen took a step back and said, "Hey! You didn't have to yell. I know what those gems did to them is wrong." " **IT WASN'T THOSE GEMS I AM MAD ABOUT! WELL, I KINDA AM, BUT IT WASN'T THEIR FAULT NEITHER! IT WAS OUR MOTHERS' FAULT. THEY MADE THIS PLACE! THEY MADE THE RULES! HOW THE HELL THE FOUR OF US WILL FIX THIS?! WE CAN'T!** " said Steve. Then he crawled into a ball and cried. Then Stephen got close to him and touched his head. "Steve, I know we can fix this. I mean, that's why we came down here right? We are getting everyone together for a party; meaning no gems are left out. I mean, I'm just 11 years old and I barely know about my life before this. But I do know one thing: I have my three big bros to help me with this. Also, I know there's more crap that we're going to have to fix, but we can't give up now. Homeworld as we know it was on its last legs before we showed up and it looks better in these few months we've been here than it did for a long time, I think. So, can you stop being so upset and be with me on this?" said Stephen.

Steve's skin color returns to normal and he hugs his little bro. "I'm always going to be here with you. I don't know what kind of relationship Yellow and White had, but I'm..happy to be your bro," said Steve. Stephen hugs back and says, "Thank you." Then suddenly a bright yellow light surrounded them. Olive Peridot noticed it and told the Off Colors and Yellow Peridot she'll go see what it is. When she got to the location where the boys were, she asked, "Steve? Stephen? Are you two OK?" "Yeah, but we feel different," said Steve and Stephen. Then Olive Peridot saw something amazing. "Did you two realize what you did?" she asked. "No..wait..did we just..?" "Yes, you two fused. Look at yourself," said Olive Peridot as she pulled up a screen. The boys then noticed that they did fused with both of their gems being a light yellow color. "Huh, I never knew this would happen so soon," they said. "So, what are two going to call yourselves? By a gem stand point, you guys are Light Yellow Diamond, but you guys are human as well," said Olive Peridot. "Hmm, I think I'll stick to that for now," said Light Yellow Diamond. "Heh. Alright, come on. You two haven't told the Off Colors about the party yet," said Olive Peridot. Then the boys unfused and followed Olive Peridot back to the kindergarten where the Off Colors were.


End file.
